1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus including a touch electrode.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays images by controlling a light transmittance of liquid crystal through the use of electric field. To this end, the LCD device may include a liquid crystal panel with a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix configuration, and a driver for driving the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal panel may include a lower substrate, an upper substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the lower and upper substrates. According to whether or not the electric field is applied, the light transmittance is controlled by alignment of the liquid crystal layer, to thereby display images.
The related art LCD device generally uses an input means such as mouse or keyboard. However, in case of navigation, mobile phone, and household appliances, a touch screen is widely applied, which allows a user to input information by directly touching a screen with a finger, a pen or the like while a user looks at the screen.
Hereinafter, the related art LCD device will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view briefly illustrating a related art LCD device with an on-cell type touch panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, an LCD device 10 includes a touch panel 20, an upper substrate 30, a lower substrate 40, and a liquid crystal layer 50.
The touch panel 20 may be configured in an on-cell type to be attached to an upper surface of the upper substrate 30. The panel, which is attached to the upper surface of the upper substrate 30, for sensing a user's touch, is referred to as the on-cell touch panel.
Although not shown, the upper substrate 30 may include a color filter, a polarizing plate, and a cover glass.
The lower substrate 400 may include a pixel defined by crossing gate and data lines, and a switching transistor included in the pixel.
The liquid crystal layer 500 is controlled in its alignment in accordance with the change of electric field, whereby the light transmittance is controlled, to thereby display images.
However, the related art LCD device 10 with the on-cell touch panel may have the following disadvantages.
First, the additional touch panel 20 is provided on the upper substrate 30, whereby the LCD device 10 is increased in its volume.
Also, it is difficult to realize slimness in the LCD device 10 due to the additionally-provided touch panel 20.
Accordingly, it is needed to develop the LCD device with the new type of touch panel capable of realizing slimness.